


Kindergarten Cupids

by Julia3132



Series: Just One Look [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Back to School, Brittany and Santana are 5 years-old, M/M, Total Fluff, Tumblr: seblainesundaychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Brittany Anderson hopes to find her “bestest, goodest, forever friend” on her first day of Kindergarten. Little does she know, she might find someone special for her Daddy too.





	Kindergarten Cupids

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I gave Brittany a slight speech impediment only to help with the visualization that she is a young child.
> 
> There is a dig at a canon character, although that character is not named. It is done through the POV of a 5 year-old.

Brittany Anderson stopped outside her classroom at the Harvey Milk School and squeezed her father’s hand “Do you thinks she’s in there, Daddy?”

“Who Britt-Britt?”

“My bestest, goodest, forever friend.”

Her father, Blaine, steered her from the doorway and then kneeled down so they could talk Face to Face and Heart to Heart “Sweetie, we talked about this. Just because Uncle Sammy and I met in Kindergarten, that doesn’t mean you will meet your best friend there.”

“But I really, really wants to find her today. How wills I knows if she’s here?”

Blaine took her hands in his “Brittany Susan Anderson, you know the answer to that question.”

She smiled back at her dad “Because I’m a unicorn.”

“And why are you a unicorn?” Blaine asked as he put his finger on her forehead.

“Because I has smarts.”

“And?” he asked as he moved his finger to point at her heart.

“Because my heart has magic.” She reached over and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck “I loves you so much Daddy. I’m so happy the Wizard gave me the smartest daddy evers.” Blaine was currently starring in Wicked as Fiyero. Brittany was at the age where it was just easier to let her believe that he worked in Oz. The only issue they faced was explaining how Daddy had a green girlfriend when he only liked to kiss boys.

“Well, I’m so happy that he gave me the most beautiful unicorn to be my daughter. So, are you ready?” Brittany nodded and Blaine gave her a kiss on the top of her head before standing “Good, let’s get you off to Kindergarten.”

After putting her things in her cubby, the teacher told Brittany to find a table to sit at and that they would get started soon. There was a seat or two open at a couple of tables, but she decided to go to the table that had only one other little girl. Brittany had just pulled out a chair when the little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes said “You don’t want to sit here.”

“Whys not?” Brittany asked as she sat down anyway.

“The other kids said I was mean, but I’m not. I just always say the truth. My Papa says it’s bad to lie, so I don’t.”

“Your Papa sounds smart likes my Daddy. And I always says the truth too. Once my Daddy’s boyfriend says he could be Galinda. I told him just cuz he sings likes a girl doesn’t mean he was a girl. He got really, really mad but it was the truths.”

“What happened?”

“He says not nice things to me and he’s not Daddy’s boyfriend anymore. My name is Brittany Anderson.”

“My name is Santana Smythe. I like you Brittany.”

“I likes you too Santana.”

The girls stayed together all day. They colored together, they sat next to each other during both sing-along and story time and during recess they discovered that they both liked jump rope more than hopscotch. By the time they got to lunch, Brittany had something to say.

“Santana, my heart says that you’re my bestest, goodest, forever friend. Do you want to be?”

“Yes, Brittany. I’ve never had a bestest, goodest, forever friend. What do we do?”

“We just be happy. My Daddy and Uncle Sammy are bestest, goodest, forever friends and they does everything together. But not kiss. Uncle Sammy likes to kiss girls.”

“Your Uncle Sammy isn’t your Daddy’s brother? My Uncle Hunter is Papa’s brother”

“No, they are just likes brother. That means we would be likes sisters. My Daddy and your Papa would have to gets married so we’d be really sisters.”

“Brittany, you’re a genius. Your Daddy and my Papa can get married. I’ve always wanted a Daddy and a sister.”

“Ok, lets tells them after school.”

Their teacher, Miss Carson, overheard their conversation and made a mental note to give the fathers a head up when they came to get their daughters.

When school was over, Santana’s Papa, Sebastian, was the first to arrive “Papa, this is my bestest, goodest, forever friend. Her name is Brittany.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Brittany” Sebastian said as he bent down to her level.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled before Brittany reached out and wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck “It’s nice to meet you Papa.”

Before Sebastian had a chance to respond, Brittany saw who she had been waiting for “Daddy!”

“Brittany, what’s going on?” When the man Brittany had been hugging stood, Blaine was even more confused “Sebastian?”

“Uh Blaine, hi!” The tone of Sebastian’s voice proved he was in the same state as the other man “It’s been a long time.”

“Eight years. Not since the Tony Awards when we both won for _How to Succeed in Business_.”

“You know you never thanked me for that.”

“Why would I thank you for my Tony?”

“Because if I wouldn’t have pushed you, you wouldn’t have won.”

“You mean if I wouldn’t have mastered your sadistic choreography, you wouldn’t have won.”

The two of them kept up their banter, temporarily forgetting the two 5 year-olds that were staring at them in disbelief. “What are they doing?” Santana wanted to know.

“I don’t know.”

Neither girl noticed their teacher come up behind them “It’s called flirting” Miss Carson explained.

“Is that good?” Brittany asked her.

“Yes Brittany, it’s very good.”

Miss Carson walked away as it was obvious that she didn’t need to warn the fathers about their daughters’ plan. From what she saw, it wouldn’t be long until they thought it was a good idea.


End file.
